Eye Contact
by Auntie Shred
Summary: A series of vignettes, all with the same opening words: "Our eyes met..." Spoilers: Yes, lots of mild ones, across all seasons.
1. DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH

**Disclaimer**: The Law & Order characters are owned by Dick Wolf. No infringement of rights is intended. These stories are written for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Our eyes met in the interrogation room's mirror, but I turned away immediately. If I looked at Goren again I'd laugh, which would give our witness – not to mention our captain behind the two-way mirror – the wrong impression.

We were interviewing the only witness to a murder: a homeless man whose primary interests were his next smoke, drink or meal. A box of donuts was enough encouragement to release his stream-of-consciousness rambling.

At the moment he and my partner were discussing nutrition.

"I'm serious, man! If I start eatin' veggies now I'll drop dead."

Goren nodded gravely. "Is that what happened to Reverend Wilson?"

"No, no." He shoved an entire donut into his mouth. I couldn't understand what he said next.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I said..." He swallowed. "Not unless you count getting brained by the lady with the carrot top."

Goren looked at me. Mrs. Wilson had bright red hair.


	2. PARTNER AGAINST CRIME

Our eyes met across the room, and I realized with a shock that Eames was angry at me.

She continued talking calmly to Captain Deakins and Mr. Carver. She was defending my plan for catching the suspect in a lie. Neither seemed to notice anything wrong, but every time she glanced my way I got the evil eye.

If she agreed with me, why was she angry?

She barely waited until they left the room.

"Let me tell you how this is going to work, Goren," she said, hands on her hips.

"Uhh... work?"

"I like springing crazy stuff on Carver as much as you, but you have to let me in on it – in advance."

"You, you like messing with him?"

She grinned. "Yeah, so quit the loner act... Partner."

I stared for a minute. This could be good. "How do we...?"

"Easy." She waved two fingers between us. "Eye contact."


	3. GOT SOME SPLAININ' TO DO

Our eyes met across the room. Goren had the nerve to smile at me. I couldn't believe Captain Deakins was buying this insanity.

Deakins raised his eyebrows. "Are you okay with this, Eames?"

No, but when did that ever matter? "Yes, sir. We know Henry Talbott is attracted to... um..."

"...to petite women," Goren said. "Like Eames. If we give him an opportunity he'll come on to her."

I resisted the urge to shudder; even so, I still felt gooseflesh rise on my arms.

"And this helps us how?" the captain asked.

"Once he reveals his true self," Goren said, "we'll keep him off balance."

"Until he admits the truth," I added. "This will work, Captain."

I caught my partner's eye again. It would work, but he owed me big time.


	4. GESUNDHEIT

Our eyes met across the interrogation room, and I knew Eames understood me. I deliberately re-folded my handkerchief and put it back into my pocket.

She leaned forward, right in our suspect's face. "You want to tell us where you really were that night?"

"I told you," he said, "me and my wife were at Sarah's until eleven, watching the dance show finals." He crossed his arms and smirked confidently.

I glanced over at Eames again. This was too easy.

"No, see," she said, "your wife never entered Sarah Mainello's apartment."

I poked my finger into his arm. "And neither did you, or you'd know why."

Eames flipped open a folder. "Your wife is extremely allergic to cat dander," she said. "Last year she spent a day in the hospital after walking past the open door of a pet store."

"So?"

I poked him again. "Sarah has four cats."


	5. LET'S GET HER BACK

Our eyes met in the mirror. I was relieved that Bobby looked at me. I'd expected him to disappear after we realized Nicole Wallace had manipulated him and Croydon.

Bobby was angry at himself – no surprise. I'd been angry at him, too, when he attacked Croydon about child support and his ex-wife. But Bobby didn't drive him to suicide.

I've seen Croydon's type enough to know he wouldn't kill himself. He'd be in our face with grandiose threats and self-righteous bluster.

Bobby tries to get suspects to own up to their actions. I love that about him: he wants them to be honest with themselves and us.

But if he expects that from Nicole, he might as well wait for the tooth fairy. No, we have to turn her tactics against her. She exploits weaknesses. I know hers: Bobby.

Let her gloat. That fiend is not going to destroy my partner. I have his back.


	6. THE OTHER CLUE WAS THE MORNING SICKNESS

Our eyes met across the squad room. Something was different. I quickly studied Eames: her hair hadn't been cut or highlighted; she'd worn that blouse before; those were her favorite boots.

What was it? I knew she didn't like me analyzing her, so I glanced back at my computer monitor.

She returned to her desk and read aloud from the fax she held. I realized she expected me to respond, so I nodded.

She looked happy – was that so unusual for Eames? No, although she was generally reserved on the job.

As she moved, the light showed her face more clearly. Was she tanned? No. I leaned across my desk to get a better look.

I know Eames doesn't use a lot of makeup – that hadn't changed, but she looked brighter, healthier. It was like she was... I don't know – glowing.


	7. NEED TO BUY UNSCENTED SHAVING CREAM

Our eyes met over the victim's prone body. Eames looked a little off.

"You okay?" I'd already put on latex gloves, so I touched her arm with the back of my hand.

"Yeah, fine. Look at the lipstick on his collar. A woman would wear a dark shade like that for bars, night clubs..."

She suddenly leaned back on her heels and took a deep breath.

I whispered, "Morning sickness?"

That made her mad, as I'd feared. "No, I said I'm okay!"

But she wasn't okay, because she kept turning aside for air. She looked very close to heaving.

"Eames, look at this," I said loudly. When she came to my side I whispered, "Is it the smell of the body?"

"No, he's not the problem. It's that CSU tech – his cologne is going to make me puke!"


	8. SQUASHING BUGS

Our eyes met across the interrogation room. It felt electric. Bobby and I were thinking the same thing: case closed! We simultaneously sat on either side of our suspect – a simple trick, but, as usual, it worked. He turned first to Bobby, then me, not sure whom to face.

"So, Victor," I said, "the last time you saw Mrs. Velasquez was...?

"Wednesday."

Bobby asked, "And she was wearing her Saint Anne medal?"

"Yeah, you can't miss it. It's huge."

"No, see," I said, "she gave hers to her granddaughter last month."

"She didn't get a new one until Saturday," Bobby said.

"The day she died," I added.

Victor's head was swiveling back and forth. I'd have felt sorry for him if he wasn't a slime ball.

"You couldn't have seen it," Bobby said, "unless it was Saturday."

"The day you killed her," I added.

Victor froze. We had him.


	9. IN A NEW LIGHT

Our eyes met, and Eames nodded. "Yes, of course," she said. "I can't believe you waited this long to ask."

"Well, it's personal, and..."

She slapped my arm. "And what? You're a complete stranger?" She sat up straighter. "Wow, talk about perfect timing – here we go!"

"Right now?" I swallowed hard.

"Do you want to or not?" She grabbed my hand and pulled me closer.

We froze in place for a few seconds, with Eames holding my hand against her large, round belly - and then the baby kicked!

"I felt it!" I put both hands on her stomach as the baby kept moving inside her. "What does that feel like?"

"It feels pretty good," she said, smiling, "except when he wants to play while I'm sleeping."

The door opened and Captain Deakins looked in. "You okay, Eames?"

"Captain," I said, "the baby's moving! It's incredible!"

They both laughed at me.


	10. SOME ENCHANTED AFTERNOON

Our eyes met across the dance floor as the music played. My dance partner, Margie, kept looking toward the door, obviously hoping for Donny to appear, so as we talked I had plenty of opportunity to watch Eames.

Her partner, Mr. Eagerness, was trying to chat her up. The guy was obviously here to pick up women – I hoped Eames could see through his cheesy smile.

Margie ran off as soon as the music ended, but I'd gotten the information I needed. She was Donny's latest bank-robber pawn.

I felt restless as I told Eames what I'd learned. Eager Boy was circling. We needed to get out of there.

"We paid for the whole hour," she said. "Don't we have time for one dance?"

My impatience faded away. I reached for her hand.


	11. IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK

Our eyes met as we headed into the squad room, leaving Mr. Carver with his mouth hanging open.

Of course Carver thought I did the sleight-of-hand trick with the "chlorine" tablets. I'd intended to, actually. But Eames had known everyone would be watching me. She'd said she could slip the tablets into Donny's pocket, and it wouldn't even show up on the interrogation video.

I knew it was happening, and I'm not sure how she did it.

She's so great. People think she's strictly by-the-book, and she is, except she knows when to be flexible. We got Margie and Donny to tell the truth, and that's what counts.

Bishop was starting to understand, but she still resisted. I had to pull her along every step. Eames sees where I want to go, and figures out shortcuts. And she has the best one-liners.

I feel like I'm back from leave, too.


	12. TRY A LITTLE TENDERNESS

Our eyes met across the apartment. Bobby had said he was playing Nelda, but I know him. This had become personal, a bad mistake for a cop.

I stared hard at him, but he turned away. Bobby, get a grip!

Although he said the right things as we used Nelda's ex-husband to get her to reveal what she'd done to Ray Garnett, I could tell Bobby was in turmoil. This sick woman had used my partner's sympathetic nature to twist him in knots.

We'd seen right away that Nelda had no scruples about manipulating people – why did Bobby let down his guard? Was it the attention?

After Nelda was led off in handcuffs, I said nothing; Bobby didn't need criticism.

He finally spoke. "I let her get to me. I screwed up."

"No. It just means you're normal; she's not."

Our eyes met again. If he needs encouragement, it should come from me.


	13. REASSURANCE

Our eyes met across the crowded room. This wasn't working. I'd been sure we'd find our suspect at this school parents meeting, but something had gone wrong.

Eames looked more relaxed than me. She was laughing at some loser's joke. Come on, we're wasting time here!

I mentally stepped through my reasoning, trying to see my mistake, but I came to the same conclusion: our suspect should be here. This was frustrating. Where was he?

"Hey, hon?" Eames slid her hand into mine. "I got a text from the babysitter. We should go."

I forced myself not to rush. We didn't want to draw attention, plus it felt nice to hold Eames' hand.

She held on even when we got outside. "You were right, Bobby. He left twenty minutes ago to pick up the pizzas. He'll be back any minute now."

I squeezed her hand as his blue Toyota pulled up at the curb beside us.


	14. TRY TO BLEND IN

Our eyes met across the darkened room. This place was creepy. I stuck close to Bobby as we headed for the bar. The people at this gathering generally seemed weird and harmless – only nerds could be obsessed with old romance novels about a child vampire – but I reminded myself that someone here was a thief and a murderer.

Bobby looked amused. It figured he'd find them fascinating. He leaned close to whisper, "Everyone's staring at us. They obviously don't get many newcomers."

"You think?"

He selected a drink at the bar. I wasn't about to touch any of it – you couldn't pay me enough.

Finally a couple approached us. I put on my weird-harmless-nerd face.


	15. ALL SENSES ON ALERT

Our eyes met across the hallway. I was about to enter the murder victim's apartment, but Eames' expression slammed on the brakes. She was alarmed, and had already drawn her gun.

I scanned the area. What was I missing?

When I looked at her again, she deliberately sniffed the air. I did likewise.

Perfume!

I'd smelled that same scent on the girlfriend of our suspect. Why would Melissa be here? She'd told us she didn't know the victim.

Eames held a finger to her lips and beckoned me back a step. We listened for a moment. Someone was inside the apartment.

I saw the knob turning, and I pushed hard against the opening door. I heard the thump of a body falling, then a string of curses.

By now Eames had her gun trained on the girlfriend. "Hi, Melissa. What a coincidence that we ran into you here!"


	16. OCEAN'S TWO

Our eyes met across our desks - when Eames smiled I took off after Logan. She looked amused, which was always better than aggravated.

As we rode the elevator down, Logan asked, "What was that with you and Eames?"

"What do you mean?"

He held out both palms. "You two were having some kind of silent conversation back there, is all I'm saying."

"Oh. Yeah. I thought Eames wanted to come, but she's going to research the blog."

"You knew that just from looking at her?"

I shrugged. It was hard to explain our communication.

He said, "She was having fun, blasting all the Rat Pack trivia we got wrong."

"She'll find a way to, uh, poke fun at us later on."

Logan grinned. "Bring it on. She's a good partner, huh?"

I studied him, making sure he wasn't mocking her. "She's the best cop I know."

"And she's a Sinatra fan?"

I shook my head. "ABBA."


	17. IT'S NOT RIGHT

Our eyes met across the captain's office. I was in shock. Deakins was resigning? But we had the evidence that would clear his name!

The captain shooed us out into the squad room, but we couldn't possibly work now.

"Let's get out of here." Eames' whisper was shaky.

We ended up in a corner of the cafeteria.

"He doesn't deserve this," I said. "If we could-"

"No, Bobby. We have to respect his decision. It's just-" She started crying.

"Eames..." I switched chairs to sit beside her, and put my hand on her back. My throat felt tight, too. Good thing the place was empty.

We sat there for a long time. Eames blew her nose, and I finally took my arm from around her.

"This," she said, "this is why I never want to be captain. You end up doing things you hate."


	18. NOT GETTING BETTER BY MYSELF

Our eyes met across the pillow. I'd woken a few minutes before Bobby, and I got a real kick out of his reaction when he realized where he was.

He sat bolt upright and glanced guiltily around my hospital room. "Sorry, I didn't mean to, uh... Did I bother you?"

"No." I smiled. "I was out like a light, thanks to some excellent drugs, so you were welcome to share my pillow. I'm surprised the nurses didn't kick you out."

Bobby rubbed a hand over his hair. "I think they tried, but I was too far gone."

"Well, you look better. That was the first good sleep for either of us since... before all this started."

"Alex, I'm sorry-"

"Don't. She confessed, right?"

He nodded.

"Okay. No more apologies."

"But-"

"Bobby. Find a Starbucks, bring me a Venti. That's all the apology I need from you."


	19. YEARNING

Our eyes met across the hospital corridor. She was out of bed already? The doctors probably wanted her to start exercising.

"Hey, Bobby," Eames said. She slowly shuffled toward me; she must be sore.

"How're you feeling?" I reached for her, but hesitated.

She smiled. "It's okay. If I didn't break after all that, don't worry about hugging me."

It was a relief to hold her. I felt sore, too - probably some version of sympathetic pains. I'd been in a panic for the last few days, between worry about her and the investigation itself.

"Deakins was here." Her voice was muffled in my shirt. "He says I'm famous. There was a press conference?"

"Yeah. Mayor, Commissioner, Captain Ross; the courageous detective who escaped from her..." I shivered. "...her torturer."

"Glad I missed it." She hugged me tighter. "I just want to get back to work."

I just wanted... her.


	20. IT'S FOR THE JOB

Our eyes met across the threshold as the door closed. Why did Eames enjoy this so much? Beth Harner's grip on my arm was like steel.

This wasn't the first time I'd been in situations with clinging women. I've gone to restaurants and coffee shops to put a female witness or suspect at ease, but this time I was uncomfortable.

In the right circumstances, with the right woman, I'm a happy guy. I've been on some fantastic dates. And there's Alex – when we go to a restaurant or to one of our apartments, there's no problem. But this...

I took a deep breath, smiled at Beth and followed her to the dining room. I reminded myself: this is part of the investigation. Beth's a harmless, lonely person.

Maybe I'll take Alex out for coffee later. It'll be worth letting her laugh at me if I feel normal again.


	21. SERIOUSLY TICKED OFF

Our eyes met as the elevator doors closed. Correction: I looked at Bobby's face, but his eyes were on my shoes.

I can't believe he told me to back off. I've been running interference for him with the brass all day, and he says to back off? When did I become the enemy?

I understand he's upset about his mother's health, but I have no idea how bad she is, because Bobby doesn't tell me what's going on with her. He doesn't tell me squat.

How am I supposed to help him? I've told him enough times I'm willing to help any way I can.

Back off? Is that what he really wants? I love my partner, but if I don't get some positive sign from him, then he's going to see what backing off looks like.

Come on, Bobby. Call me. Text me. Just look me in the damn eye.


	22. THOUGH SHE BE BUT LITTLE

Our eyes met across the parking lot. Was that blood? I ran between the cars to reach Bobby.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He'd pulled out his handkerchief, and was wiping blood from his nose. With his other hand he gingerly tested the bridge of his nose. "It's not broken."

I helped him to his feet. "What happened?"

"Marcus resisted arrest," Bobby said, gesturing. "The officers fell into me."

I scowled at the two cops – each about six feet tall – as they also stood up.

"He got away?" I asked.

Bobby pointed. Another officer, a woman about my size, was sitting on Marcus' back, cuffing him.

"Oh," I said. "I see the situation is under control."

"I, uh, she-"

"Don't worry about it, Bobby. Being underestimated is our secret weapon."


	23. GIVE THAT MAN A MEDAL

Our eyes met across the foyer, and I knew Bobby was going to get through that forbidden door. We were inside a Park Avenue mansion, but it screamed of neglect, from the dust and dead flies to its nasty nursing home smell. There were red flags everywhere.

I distracted Mr. Harrington as Bobby made the lamest excuse about marble flooring – lame, but it worked. I dashed after both men into the room.

The smell inside was even worse, and my first thought was that Mrs. Harrington was dead already. I flipped open my phone to call an ambulance as Bobby held her hand.

Look, I know my partner's going through a rough time with his mother's illness. Sometimes he drives me crazy. But if anyone accuses him of breaking the rules I'll throw this case right in their face. Rules? How about "protect and defend"? He saved that woman's life.


	24. IT'S NOT ROCKET SCIENCE

Our eyes met as we left the interrogation room. "Do you think I'm angry?" Bobby asked, trailing after me into the squad room.

I laughed. My brilliant partner is so dim at times.

I dropped into my chair. "Ross said that just to push your buttons."

He sat down, still serious. "Really, Eames, am I angry?"

"Bobby, of course you're angry. And funny, and stressed, and laid back. So am I."

"But-"

"Listen." I leaned closer, and he did the same. "We see the worst side of human nature in this job. It has to affect us."

"You handle it better."

"Maybe. What's wrong with being angry now and then? I even get angry at you sometimes, remember?"

"But the captain said-"

"Don't over-analyze. He was trying to make a joke, in his own obsessive-compulsive way."

The light bulb finally went on, and I laughed again. Such a genius.


	25. I THINK THE BALL IS IN MY COURT

Our eyes met across the elevator as Eames slipped inside the closing doors. "I'm coming," she said.

"I'm going to the library."

She elbowed me. "I own a library card, you know."

"You usually use the computer."

"What, you have a girlfriend there?" Her smile told me she was teasing.

I smiled, too. "My secret's out." I almost choked when she linked her arm in mine. "Eames?"

Suddenly she was hesitant. "Uhh... Logan and Wheeler are interviewing a hearing-impaired witness."

"So?"

She let go and turned away. "Peter Lyons is interpreting."

I hate that guy.

"And..." She sighed. "I wanted to... stay out of range."

"He's bothering you?" I felt my face go red.

"No. I'd just rather not see him."

She didn't touch me again, but I knew something important had happened between us.


	26. BECAUSE OF BROTHERS

Our eyes met across the restaurant. What was Bobby doing here? I excused myself and crossed the room.

"Hey, what's up? I asked as I slid into the empty chair at his table. "You waiting for your date?" It was unlikely, since he looked so relieved to see me.

"No, I'm, uh..." He ducked his head. "Frank was supposed to meet me."

Frank didn't deserve a brother like Bobby. I wondered how long Bobby had been waiting.

He pointed at my table. "You have a date; you should get back to him."

"Nooo, not a date," I said. "It's Joe's brother, Michael. We meet for coffee when he visits from Dallas once a year or so. We were just saying goodbye."

Bobby brightened at that news – his reaction encouraged me to say, "After Mike leaves, maybe we could...?"

"Why don't you stay?" he said, touching my arm. "Frank's not going to show."


	27. NOT OPEN TO ARGUMENT

Our eyes met across the armrest between our seats. I'd been staring out the plane's window, rubbing my palms, when Bobby touched my arm.

During the flight out we'd planned interviews and strategy for our case. The return trip was completely different. We'd hardly spoken. I couldn't relax.

"Cold?" he asked.

"It's always cold in airplanes."

"Here." He slid out of his jacket and draped it around me.

Of course he noticed how tense I was. "Alex?" he said, his eyes round with concern. Of course that made me feel worse.

"You should think about their offer," I said.

"Why would I move to Chicago?"

"Money, freedom to choose your work, respect..." I was sick to my stomach; the security firm we'd visited had offered Bobby a fantastic position.

"Doesn't matter. I couldn't stand to work with idiots."

"What?"

"They didn't make you an offer: they're idiots."


	28. THE POWER OF SUGGESTION

Our eyes met briefly through the glass of Ross' office. Eames was worried; she saw I was furious at the captain.

"No, sir," I said turning my back to the squad room. "We're not."

"So you're saying there's nothing... personal between you and Eames?" Ross asked.

"Personal? We've been partners eight years! You expect us to be impersonal?"

"Of course not, but... come on, Goren. She's a beautiful woman."

I crossed my arms to avoid throttling him. "There are harassment regs about superior officers and direct-reports." I kept my voice low.

"That's not what I meant! I-"

"Is something wrong with our work?"

"No." He looked away. "You're the best team in MCS."

I leaned closer. "Is something wrong with our behavior on the job?"

"No." He sighed. At least he knew when to admit defeat.

All those years of caution and denial, for what? I'm asking Eames out on a real date.


	29. SOMEBODY TO LEAN ON

Our eyes met across the car's console. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything, but Eames had heard my phone conversation with Mom.

Eames has endured me for years: disappearing without notice; bad moods; neglecting work for calls with Mom and her doctors. I was never sure whether Eames wanted more openness or less spillover of my collapsing life. But I think she and Mom would like each other.

She didn't reply. At the next rest stop she pulled over and turned off the engine.

"Do you want that?" she asked. "For me to meet your mom?"

I tried to answer lightly, but I choked up. Suddenly everything rushed to the surface. I got out and stumbled toward a picnic table.

She joined me on the bench. "Is she...?" she asked quietly.

"Not long. Days." More tears welled up.

"We'll go today."

She laid her hand on my arm, waiting till I could breathe again.


	30. WORK WITH ME

Our eyes met briefly across the car's console. "You look tired," Bobby said.

"I am tired," I replied, shrugging. "I couldn't turn this case off when I went home, you know?"

He turned away. "I'm sorry."

"For finding Joe's real killer? Don't be."

"But Beltran's not... he's..."

"I know. It was easier to hate Ray Delgado. But look what came of Beltran running away: Kevin Quinn's dead, Minaya's dead, Victor Delgado's in prison..."

"At least you know the truth now."

I had a cynical answer on my tongue - instead I said, "You did the right thing, reopening Joe's case."

"It hurt you."

Without looking I reached for his arm as I drove.

He covered my hand.

I said, "It doesn't bring him back, but I'm working on moving on." I finally felt like I meant it.


	31. REPARTEE

Our eyes met across our desks, and then we looked up at the captain, who said, "I don't see why you arrested Jackson's daughter. He's your suspect, not her."

"If we bring him in," I said, "he'll shut down."

"It's a variation on Solomon's dilemma," Bobby said. "She's the one person he truly cares about."

"I hope you're not planning to use a scimitar on her," Ross said.

Bobby said, "Scimitars weren't actually introduced until-" He stopped short as I pointedly cleared my throat.

"They're actually not standard NYPD issue," I said.

"Until what, the Ottoman Empire?" Ross said, nodding at Bobby. "That's right, Solomon was more like... a thousand BC?"

"In the nine-hundreds. His sword would have been straight, made of bronze or iron," Bobby said.

Oh, brother. "Let me know when the Smithsonian Society meeting is over." I headed for the vending machines.

I heard Ross quietly say, "Did you see the issue last year about Damascus steel swords?"


	32. MORE OF WHAT?

Our eyes met as I tried to read Alex's expression. I might have made a mistake.

She surprised me. "That's good. Can I have more?"

I quickly scooped another spoonful of my dessert and offered it to her. We'd eaten off each other's plate before, but feeding her was very... intimate.

"You never ate flan?" I asked.

"The name doesn't sound tasty."

I decided to push the envelope. I scooted my chair around our little table to her side. "Can I try yours?"

As she fed me cheesecake, I laid my arm across her chair. However, when I leaned closer, she placed her fingers on my chin.

I held my breath.

Then her hand turned, fingers skimming my cheek.

Alex was smiling, so I took a bigger chance: I lightly kissed her wrist.

She surprised me again. "Can I have more?"


	33. AND THE BEST ACTING AWARD GOES TO

Our eyes met across our desks. I was aware of Captain Ross' scrutiny from the doorway of his office.

I handed Bobby a folder. "Check out this one." I quietly added, "What's with the captain? He's been staring at us all week."

He scanned the file. "She doesn't have diabetes." He offered me a folder from his stack. "He's not angry."

"Maybe, but the microscope treatment creeps me out. Hey, she went to Vassar College." I dug through my pile and gave him another folder. "So did she."

"Same graduation year," he replied, "and same employer, in Brooklyn."

"Catch them on their lunch break?" I rose and added in a whisper, "...and get out of the fishbowl."

When we were alone in the elevator Bobby said, "I think he's seeing Rodgers."

"Hmm. That would explain a few things. But why watch us?"

"New awareness, I guess." He squeezed my hand. "I'll never tell."

"Me either."


	34. UNRAVELING

Our eyes met as I came out of the conference room. Eames quickly rose from her seat in the waiting area. She'd seen the Chief leave; she had to know my hearing didn't go well.

I started to explain, but she shook her head. "Too many cops around," she whispered.

We walked two blocks to the car before she spoke again. "How bad?"

"I'm suspended without pay. Indefinitely." I was surprised I could talk so casually.

"Idiots!" She slammed her fist on the car's hood. "We've got to get the union to file a grievance!"

I shrugged. "They won't stick their necks out for me. I knew there'd be a price when I went into Tates."

She grasped my arms. "Bobby, don't give up."

Eames wanted me to fight back, but I was tired of fighting the system. Maybe those eighteen hours in Tates Heaven did more damage than I realized.


	35. PLEASE LET THIS BE A DREAM

Our eyes met across the length of our outstretched arms. I nearly dropped my gun, and I saw similar shock in Bobby's eyes. This had to be a mistake – Bobby cannot be dirty!

He lowered his gun, and an officer rushed past me to grab it and cuff him. I forced myself to keep looking at him as I went through the mechanics of arresting him. Arresting my partner! I felt like throwing up.

Afterward I sat, numb and silent, in the van with the rest of the team.

It hurt like hell when I lost Joe, but I had good memories and only a few regrets. For some time now I'd known it would be just as bad if Bobby were killed in the line of duty.

But this... This hurt in a way I'd never foreseen. I could hardly breathe as I began to understand this betrayal.

This was the worst day of my life.


	36. ON THE OUTSIDE LOOKING IN

Our eyes met across our desks, but my hopes sank when Eames looked away immediately.

She didn't reply to my "Good morning," and barely acknowledged the coffee I'd brought for her. She opened her laptop and began typing.

"I'm testifying against Stoat this morning," I said. "Do you-"

"I have paperwork to do," she said, hurrying to the printer area. She didn't come back for ten minutes.

Eames' temper was legendary, and I knew she required cooling-off time, but how could I make up with her if she shut me out?

My life was in chaos. If I could get my partnership, my relationship with her, back on track, I believed I could begin recovering in other areas, too.

She hadn't asked for a new partner – that was a good sign. I had to hope she'd talk to me again, eventually.

In the meantime, I'd keep bringing her coffee.


	37. AND I WANT TO DRIVE YOUR CAR

Our eyes met across the table. I knew Bobby felt the heat of my glare.

"Are you serious?" My whisper came out as a hiss.

"Wait, wait." He reached out, but didn't touch me. Good thing, since I was close to walking out of the restaurant.

"You thought re-running this little trick would make everything all better?"

"Okay, I get it," he said. "You hate me."

"No. I don't hate you. I'm angry at you."

I watched as the gears turned in his brain, processing my words. "So... how do you stop being angry?" he asked. "What should I do?"

"What shouldn't you have done, you mean?"

"Eames, I asked Ross to tell you! Moran had me by the short hairs."

I believed him. Bobby had deserved my anger, but it was time to get over it.

"So, what now?" he asked.

"Here are my terms..." I caught his hand and steered the spoonful of flan to my mouth.


	38. THE LITTLE THINGS

Our eyes met across the squad room as Bobby entered from the elevators.

"Did you catch Monroy at his gym?" I asked. We'd been trying to interview him for three days. Bobby had camped out early to intercept him.

"Yes, but he spent Sunday night at Mount Sinai's emergency room. His daughter had an asthma attack." He set down his binder.

"How convenient. Let's check the hospital records for their time in and out," I said. "To me, he looks good for the murder." I took a sip of my tea.

"I already called-" Bobby began, but then came around to my side. "You, um, your..."

His fingers flexed, and then he touched the back of my neck.

"What're you doing?"

"The tag was sticking out of your sweater." He patted my back.

"Nobody said a thing all morning! Thanks."

He smiled that little Goren smile I hadn't seen in a long time.


	39. THE MAGIC IS BACK

Our eyes met across the elevator car. I knew what Bobby was thinking.

"Not now," I said.

Bobby nodded, but said, "We're alone."

"For the moment. Anyone could get on."

He stayed on the other side of the compartment, but his expression told me he didn't agree.

I didn't have the heart to deny him. "You're right. Life's too short, anyway."

Bobby's eyes lit up. He gently tucked my hair behind my ear. As he moved, something jingled in his hand – he was holding my key chain!

"How'd you get those, Houdini?" I grabbed the keys, but he held on and tugged me closer.

"I'd tell you, but... you know." He reached into my jacket pocket, and in another second he waved a bouquet of paper flowers.

I had to laugh. "I thought you wanted to-"

"I do." The elevator opened, and he led the way to his apartment.


	40. WHEN YOU HURT, I HURT

Our eyes met across the office. I needed to get my partner away from Dr. Rodgers and Captain Ross, but before I could speak Bobby burst out angrily.

I knew he didn't believe what he was saying about Nicole faking her own death. Rodgers hadn't made a mistake with the DNA. But I shared Bobby's frustration at the bizarre, country-wide scavenger hunt we'd just completed, and at the knowledge we were nowhere near finding his brother's killer. Someone was playing us.

Also, what was going on with Ross? Isn't a captain supposed to support his detectives? This mistrust felt like the first weeks he was in Major Case, when he second-guessed us at every turn.

I shook my head as I hurried out of Rodger's office after Bobby. No way would I ever take "their side" against my partner.


	41. WHERE ARE THE CLOWNS?

Our eyes met – or at least it felt as though they did – through the two-way mirror. From the interrogation room Bobby looked directly at me; his grief was a stab of pain, right in my heart.

Bobby sat facing the mirror. We usually put the suspect there so people in the observation room can watch for reactions. We hardly needed to study Declan Gage. How could anyone be so completely detached from the horror of murder? He was absolutely itching to boast about how he'd planned it all.

Bobby insisted on doing this. I hate Gage too much to interrogate him, but Captain Ross could have done it. He even offered.

I understand why Bobby's in there. He needs Gage to see the harm he caused and take responsibility. But that assumes a functioning mind and conscience. Bobby's mentor hasn't been _compos mentis _for years.

There's a joke in there somewhere.


	42. TINIEST BIT OF FLIRTING

Our eyes met across the ferry entrance plaza. I should have known Bobby'd be back early from vacation. He'd let his hair and beard grow, and was still too heavy, but he seemed rested.

"You look good," I said. I had an urge to grab him and rub that beard. I'd missed him!

As usual, he wanted to get right to the crime scene. On the way to the car he handed over the keys. He asked, "How've you been?"

"Good. Nothing special. Want to go for dinner later?"

He shrugged. "I'm kind of trying to, uh... lose weight."

"That's great! Come running with me."

"No, I couldn't keep up."

"I'll go easy on you. And afterward we can eat salad."

He fidgeted, but I wasn't reading it as No.

"Didn't you miss me?" I asked.

"Yes." He finally smiled.

"Then it's settled. Solve the crime. Spend some quality time."


	43. I'LL TELL THEM IT WAS YOU

Our eyes met above the baby's head. I felt myself blushing.

Eames only asked, "Need some help?" Not, "Whose kid is that?" or, "Why are you outside your apartment, holding a baby?"

She reached for the baby, but he grabbed my neck. His little fingernails were sharp!

"He's shy," I said.

Eames took the diaper bags instead. "Not with you, obviously."

I shifted the baby, but he kept his grip. "This is Henry, my neighbor."

"Hi, Henry," she said, patting his back. "He's a cutie."

Henry's father rushed out of the building, holding a baby bag. "Thanks. I forgot his formula in the refrigerator."

He'd just reclaimed the baby and paraphernalia when a minivan, driven by Henry's mom, pulled up. We watched as the young family drove off.

Eames touched my neck and grinned wickedly. "I can't wait to tell everyone how you got these scratches."


	44. YOU DID WHAT?

Our eyes met across the open doorway. Eames was in the same clothes she'd worn for work, but her shoes were off; she wasn't planning to go out. I didn't smell anything cooking. Good so far.

She hadn't moved. Her mouth hung open, and she was staring at the flowers in my hand.

"These are for you."

That unfroze her. She let me in. "Thanks. Umm, what...?"

"They should go into water." I knew where she kept a vase. I filled it at the kitchen sink. "There's a flower food packet in the wrapping."

She eyed me suspiciously as she dumped in the packet contents and arranged the flowers. Finally she said, "Flowers; your best suit... Are you softening me up for bad news?"

I smiled. "Get changed; let's go out to celebrate you making lieutenant."

"News flash: I didn't make lieutenant."

"You will. I signed you up for next month's exam."


	45. LET ME COUNT THE WAYS

Our eyes met across our desks, and I finally believed Alex was really looking at me. She'd been defensive since Kevin Mulrooney barged into our investigation with his weird innuendo about their past relationship.

She shouldn't be ashamed. So what if she dated him? That was a difficult time in her life – she did the right thing in talking about it with someone. But Mulrooney used her in the worst way, trying to advance his career while making her look dishonest.

Fortunately his plot backfired. He left the DA's office in disgrace.

When I told Alex I thought Mulrooney was unstable, the pieces came together for her. He's trying to bring her down. But it's going to backfire again, because Alex is the best, most honest cop in New York.

She doesn't need me to protect her. No, I just want her to remember her own strength.

And I want Kev to know he's a loser.


	46. STRONG BUT EXHAUSTED

Our eyes met across the evidence locker, and I knew Alex was not okay. She was holding herself together – Mulrooney looked disappointed that she hadn't crumbled – but she was hurting.

The uniformed officers led him out. When Alex started to follow I touched her arm.

"Wait," I said, and sat down at the table.

She paced restlessly. "Come on, we have to..."

"Give it a minute."

She was tense, angry. I knew what it felt like to have my personal life twisted into a weapon against me. Alex had helped me step back, refocus and do the right thing.

I owed her the same help. I patiently watched her, hoping she'd understand.

She did. "So, shoe on the other foot and all that." She sighed deeply. "Buy me a drink tonight?"

"I'll cook dinner, too. You'll be okay."

"I have to trust you on that one."


	47. DON'T GO

Our eyes met across Bobby's small kitchen, and my heart sank. I joked lamely about persuading him to stop, and he replied in kind, but I had the worst premonition that I'd never see him again – not alive, that is.

"Bobby..." I set down the coffee he'd made for me. "These people kill anyone who threatens them. It didn't matter that Ross was a cop. If you get in their way..." I couldn't continue.

"I know, but that guy-" He pointed to the picture taped to the wall. "-can lead us to the whole weapons operation, and to Ross' killer."

"I can't be there to watch your back." I looked him square in the eye. "I can't protect you." I need to protect him. I need him.

He opened his arms, hugged me tightly, and whispered my name into my ear.

How can I let him go?


	48. KEEP IN TOUCH

Our eyes met across her office. I congratulated Captain Eames, but she said something about it not being for long. I wasn't surprised, but I felt bad for her.

I've known that the NYPD would find a way to get rid of me. I didn't mind much, as long as they didn't injure Eames in the process. Considering how little support they and the FBI gave Captain Ross, it wasn't hard to walk away.

Apparently Eames felt the same way, although when I saw tears in her eyes it tore me up inside. She loves being a cop, and now her career is messed up because of me.

We've talked about what we'd do if we left the NYPD. Eames always assumed we'd still work together. I want that, too, but it seems like the impossible dream.

Our personal relationship's been off and on... and off. I'll be lucky if she talks to me once she doesn't have to.


	49. CHANGING RELATIONSHIP

Our eyes met across Bobby's apartment's threshold. It was ridiculous to be nervous, but the butterflies were going crazy in my gut.

"I'm almost ready," he said. "Come on in." Bobby looked uneasy, too. Oddly, that helped me to relax.

"It'll be all right, Bobby."

He shrugged as he reached for his tie, which lay across the back of a kitchen chair. He fumbled with it for a minute.

"Let me," I said. I gently pushed his hands aside and knotted his tie. "Hey, we can do this."

"I know, but..." He sighed.

I wrapped my arms around him. "Kiss me for good luck."

"Eames, we can't." But he leaned down anyway.

"Yes we can. Besides, we're not officially partners again till we get our shields back at One PP today."

He smiled. "In that case..."


	50. GIDDY

Our eyes met across the cluttered workspace, and Bobby held out his hand for my phone. I'd had no luck getting through to our suspect, so I gladly handed it over.

This was our first case back in MCS, and I'd been pleased that we clicked immediately. Now, watching Bobby flirt with the receptionist, it took me back nearly ten years, before all our catastrophes struck. We were lighthearted, even with everything that happened to us. We've survived the pain, scars and all, and now we're stronger.

I know he has to see a psychologist; he resents the implication. So do I. But I also know he'll pass whatever test they give. He's the best, and he deserves to be here, doing what he loves.

Bobby handed back my phone with a silly grin, and it felt good to laugh. I love my job. I love my partner. This is where we belong.


	51. I'M NOT MENTIONING THIS TO THE SHRINK

Our eyes met across the office. I didn't dare say a word, not with Eames looking so irate. I followed her out.

We'd been interviewing the woman who ran the Swan Club dating service about our murdered man's contacts there. Eames was antagonistic from the start.

The woman joked about making me her client. She obviously says the same thing to lots of people. But Eames snapped at her, and I knew it'd only get worse if I asked a question.

In the car she stared straight ahead. A few blocks later she finally spoke. "I just... couldn't stand her fake concern. One of her clients may have murdered David Keller, and she couldn't wait to get her claws into you!"

"Alex, she was kidding! I'm – I'm a disaster." No woman would want me.

She poked my arm. "Not even close, Goren!" At least she was smiling now, but suddenly the car was too warm.


	52. MORE THAN PARTNERS

Our eyes met across the stretch of sidewalk. Alex had met me at Dr. Geisen's office before, but something was different this time.

On the surface our conversation was normal, but she was holding back. She looked eager.

Could she already have known that Geisen cleared me? Maybe she read my body language. I felt better than after any previous session. I wanted to celebrate.

As we drove to the crime scene I still had the impression she was expecting... what? Maybe I should give her an opening.

"So..." I said, "The doctor told the brass I'm fit for duty."

"Of course she did." Alex's smile grew larger. "Or else I'd have to hurt her."

"Thanks." Her good humor was contagious.

"Hey, I'm happy," she said. "I have my partner back."

"Of course you do." We're definitely going to celebrate.


	53. COMFORTABLE

Our eyes met and I realized I'd been dozing. I took a deep breath which immediately turned into a yawn.

"Sorry," I said, covering my mouth. I started to get up, but Bobby's arm tightened around my shoulder. With his other hand he clicked the remote to shut off the television.

"Don't go yet," he said.

"Very hospitable of you, considering this is my house." I turned and slid my arm across his chest. "What time is it?"

"Eleven-thirty."

I'd napped for about twenty minutes. "You hungry?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Thirsty?"

No.

"You know," I said, snuggling closer, "just when we're all comfortable like this, we're pretty much guaranteed to get a call-out."

"That sounds superstitious." He combed his fingers through my hair.

"No, it's probability."

"Hmm. Kind of like life in general. You get comfortable..."

"No philosophy tonight, please," I said, smiling up at him.

"So... What if we don't get called out?" he asked.

"Don't go yet."

* * *

**THE END** ...but only of this vignette series. Long may Bobby & Alex meet eye-to-eye!


End file.
